Actividades en la Oscuridad
by RyMTY
Summary: Vamos a ver lo que Mio y Ritsu hacen para matar el tiempo en Un apagon -Traduccion de Blackout Activities de SMOOThHAWAiiANNiNjA- ChicaxChica,Femlash,RitsuxMio,MioxRitsu,Futanari ,Rated MA


**Hey Amigos Bienvenidos a Este Lemon llamado**

** "B****lackout Activities" por SMOOThHAWAiiANNiNjA **

******que en español seria "Actividades en la oscuridad" es mi primera traduccion por lo tanto no sera tan perfecto pero vale la pena intentar**

******bien veamos**

******ADVERTENCIA : Fic Yuri Futanari (me imagino que si saben que es)**

******Bien yo los dejo solos si me disculpan tengo que ir al doctor ya perdi mucho sangre de la Nariz ****  
**

******Bien adios**

* * *

**Mio POV**

No había más que una sola vela encendida en mi mesa de Café, mi departamento estaba sumida en una oscuridad fria. Me sente en mi gran sofá de felpa. Nunca fui una de la personas que le gustaba los apagones, por que siempre me ah dado mucho miedo. Me siento como si me fuera a la oscuridad (que Dart Vader)y que me va a tragar lentamente y me va a llevar Hacia el vacio frio que me esta esperando.

Yo estaba temblando justo en este momento, gracias al apagón mi calefacción no estaba funcionando. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi dormitorio me deje caer en mi cama matrimonial que estaba cubierto con sábanas negras, un edredón de color rojo rubí, y unas cuantas almohadas que eran de color rojo o negro.

diez minutos más tarde, sentí que el espacio disponible que había detrás de mí se fue hundiendo y unos fuertes brazos que eran calidos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura. Hubo unos besos suaves que se estaba implantando sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello y mi hombro descubierto.

Yo ya sabía quién era esa persona, sin tener que darme la vuelta. Siento que me abraza más fuerte, siento sus pechos contra mi espalda. Sus agiles manos encontraron su camino debajo de mi camiseta blanca y comenzó a acariciar mi estómago tonificado y la parte inferior de mis pechos. Dejé escapar un gemido suave que la motivo seguir adelante.

Podía sentir cómo mi entrepierna se pone más húmedo con cada beso y caricia. Seguí haciendo esos suaves gemidos. Yo sabía que ella amaba la forma de mis suaves gemidos porque, pude sentir su miembro endureciéndose contra mi espalda baja. Estoy segura de que se siente incómoda en esos bóxers que lleva puesto.

"Te quiero". Escucho un susurro con una voz ronca mientras baja su mano hacia el Sur de mi entrepierna y comenzó a frotar suavemente a través de mi ropa interior de color negro.

"R-Ritsu ..." Yo gemí suavemente. Yo la deseaba más que nunca. Me hizo sentir tan bien.

giré mi cuerpo y mi cara quedo centímetros de la de ella. Los ojos de Ritsu de color ámbar se habían nublaron con amor y quiere que yo mirara en ellos. Ella sabía que yo sentía lo mismo sin que yo tenga que decir una palabra. Mi amor fue cerrado ,la brecha entre nuestros labios fue cerrado en un beso apasionado.

Cambiamos nuestra posición ella estaba en la cima. Mis brazos no perdieron el tiempo de ir alrededor de su cuello acercando nuestro cuerpo más cerca. Ritsu se pasó su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo la entrada de mi boca, con mucho gusto le concedí el acceso a mi boca. Las dos gemíamos sintiendo nuestras lenguas luchando una contra otra para el dominio, y ella gano.

La única vez que rompió el beso era para quitar nuestra ropa molesta por el deseo de sentir la piel desnuda de una de la otra. Retomamos nuestro beso apasionado, nos soltamos hasta que nos falto el aire. Ambas estabamos jadeando, nuestra frentes pegadas mirándonos a los ojos.

Ella comenzó una pista besos de mis labios hasta mi clavícula, sus manos agiles acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel. Su cabeza empezó a moverse más hacia abajo, su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva y luego lo sumergió dentro de mi ombligo y seguía hacia la parte más sagrada mi cuerpo. Ritsu tomó mis bragas entre sus dientes,y hábilmente los elimino.

Beso el camino de vuelta hasta que ella empezó mirar a mi sexo empapado. Ella acarició un pequeño parche de pelo con su nariz , empezó a besar mi sexo haciéndome gemir suavemente. Mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos dorados cortos. sentí como su lengua empezó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo de mi raja húmeda sin llegar a un punto de nervioso en la parte de arriba de mi sexo. Eso me frustro al extremo. Ritsu me estaba tomando el pelo y me estaba volviendo loca! Ritsu y sabe cómo hacerlo.

"N-no. P-por favor." Le suplicó en un tono lleno de lujuria. Intenté mover mis caderas más cerca de su cara

"¿Qué tanto quieres, mi princesa?" Ella me susurró, mientras besaba mis labios inferiores.

"l-l-lo quiero tan m-m-mal". Gemí, mi cara estaba ardiendo con un rubor.

"¿Qué tanto?" Ritsu pidió acompañado de un seguimiento de dedos de arriba y abajo de mi sexo chorreante.

"QUIERO QUE ME JODAS!" -Grité, sin importarle que yo había jurado en no hacerlo. (esperate no grites estamos aquí o_o)

Gemí en mi selección de palabras. Estoy totalmente perdida. Ella Deslizó tres de sus dedos en mi sexo que los estaba apretando los movió dentro y fuera mientras que su lengua se acercaba a mi clítoris.

"Oh, Dios, R-Ritsu". Gemí fuerte, mis manos estaba apretando un poco su pelo. Yo estaba en el cielo mientras que su dedo estaba jodiendome. Grite fuerte cuando ella tomó mi clítoris con su boca chupándolo y mordisqueándolo.

"Se Siente Bien!". La oí decir en voz alta. Cogió su ritmo y cerró sus dedos golpeando mi punto-G. Mi cuerpo se tensó y empecé a arquearme sobre la cama, y mis manos agarraron su cabello más fuerte.

"Ritsu!" La llame por su nombre cuando empezó duro. Ella me lamió y me limpio cuando bajo mi orgasmo. me quede acostada en la cama, jadeando, afloje el agarre de su cabello y se acostó en mi lado. 5 minutos más tarde Ritsu se puso encima de nuevo y me besó. Gemí cuando me mordió la lengua y los labios.

A medida que continuamos besándonos, extiendo mi mano y tomó su polla dura en mi mano y la empiezo a acariciar. Las Caderas de Ritsu empezó a Resistir un poco y empezó a gemir. Nos dimos la vuelta y ahora yo estaba en la cima. Yo la siento a horcajadas, todavía acariciando su miembro. Sus manos se alzaron y empezó a masajear mis pechos poniendo mis pezones debajo de sus pulgares .

Acarició su miembro un poco más fuerte, siento como su semen cubre la palma de mi mano. Su cabeza se fue para atrás contra la almohada, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, todavía acariciando mis pechos.

"M-Mio ..." Ella Empezó a gemir mi nombre. Y le sonreí, sabiendo que la tenía en la palma de mi mano, literalmente. Apoyo mi mejilla rozando con la suya. La besé en la oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿Mi príncipe Se Siente bien". Le susurró sensualmente al oído. Ritsu se limitó a asentir. Dejé de hacer avivar la dejó escapar un gemido y me miró suplicante. coloqué mi Sexo en la cabeza de su polla gruesa y larga. Me empecé a frotar la punta hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Dejé escapar un gemido de placer y Ritsu gemía también de placer.

Puse mis manos sobre su estómago tonificado y comenze a moverme en un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me movía sobre ella, gimiendo en voz alta sin importar si nuestros vecinos podían oírnos haciendo el amor. Las Manos de Ritsu se apoderó de mis caderas empujando su propio miembro dentro de mí. Me encantó la forma en que su polla se empezó a deslizar dentro y fuera de mi túnel de amor apretado, llenándome con cada centímetro de su miembro.

* * *

**Ritsu POV**

"Vete a la mierda, M-Mio. Te sientes tan b-bien". Le susurre entre dientes. emparejo mis embestidas con las suya. Las dos sudadas. Nuestra habitación estaba llena de nuestros jadeos y gemidos. Me senté y moví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tomó uno de sus pezones erectos de color rosa en mi boca y empecé a succionarlo. Sentí que su cuerpo se arqueo hacia mí.

"QUE TAL SE SIENTE SER UNA PUTA MIO ,TE ENCANTA QUE LO HAGA!?" grite excitada .

"SOY UNA PUTA, ME ENCANTA!" Mio gritó cuando hojeé su clítoris. Se agarró mis hombros, girando sus caderas sobre mi polla.

Gruñí ame sus palabras y rodamos sobre nosotras comencé a perforar en ella en la cama. Las Manos de Mio estaban arañando mi espalda me excitada mas y mas. Le di un beso en sus labios y luego hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su cuello. Mis labios se pusieron sobre su cuello para dejar mi huella sobre ella. Seguí con mis envestidas poderosas y empezó a succionar su cuello. Mio estaba gritando en éxtasis. Gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

"Mine". Gruñí y empecé a admirar el gran chupetón rojizo-púrpura que acabe de hacer.

"Ritsu, m-más". Ella jadeó, mirándome a través de sus ojos que estaban entrecerrados.

Gruñí en respuesta. Apoyé mi frente en el hueco de su cuello cogí mi ritmo de nuevo, empuje más profundamente en ella. Mio seguía gritando en éxtasis y empieza a arañar mi espalda más fuerte. Estoy bastante segura de que va a haber cicatrices después.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para que le tirara más fuerte. pocos empujones me suelta un gruñido o un gemido de placer. Había un nudo formándose en mi estómago, ya estaba cerca mi orgasmo.

Sabía que el orgasmo de Mio también estaba cerca . Podía sentir como su sexo estaba apretándose y aflojándose sobre el mío , se sentía tan genial. Era como si su sexo estaba tratando de tragar mi polla. Sentí como su cabeza y labios se empezaron a pegar hacia mi cuello. Ella estaba haciéndome un chupetón en mi cuello.

Sus gemidos fueron apagados por mi cuello. Eso me estaba llevando al borde.

"Mio, m-m-morder más duro ..." Gemí fuerte. Mientras que Ella me obedeció.

"Mine". La oí gemir en voz alta en mi cuello.

Ella me beso con fuerza, fue un beso apasionado. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio otra vez. Sus Delgados brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras yo aun seguía empujando. El sudor estaba cayendo por mi espalda.

"R-Ritsu ... estoy c-ce ahh!..." Mio había roto el beso .Me miró a los ojos sin que yo pare mis embestidas.

Negué con la cabeza y gruñí. "No t-todavía. Soy un casi-a-ahí".

Corté todo lo que le tenía que decir para besarla de nuevo. bombee mis caderas más rápido y más duro. Mio estaba gritando de placer de nuevo . No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambas llegáramos a nuestro límite. Me sentía tensa. El cuerpo de Mio que estaba de bajo de mi, Su sexo apretó muy duro alrededor de mi polla. Ella se corrió con fuerza, otra vez.

Esto me envió sobre el borde. Mi propio cuerpo se tensó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujo una vez más mi polla en Mio y la llenó con mi semen caliente.

"MIO / RITSU!" Las dos gritamos del placer en voz alta. Me caigo cansada sobre el cuerpo de Mio, saque mi miembro que aun estaba dentro de ella, las dos estábamos jadeando. Me puse a lado de ella, que automáticamente acurruco en mi. Unos minutos más tarde nuestra respiración ya se estabilizo. Tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura protegiendo a Mio.

Ella se apoyo sobre su codo, mirándome con amor. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro. Miré de nuevo hacia ella con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. Inclinándose ella me dio un beso en los labios.

"Te amo, Mio". Le susurré contra sus labios suaves y la besé de nuevo.

"también, te quiero, Ritsu". Mio respondió. Se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos abrazadas juntas en un silencio cómodo. Mio se quedo dormida. Le besó en la parte superior de su cabeza, se rio entre dientes cuando ella murmuró algo incoherente. unos minutos más tarde con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara Yo también me quede dormida

* * *

3 Semanas mas tarde descubrimos que Mio estaba embarazada de Mi

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**Bien tambien lamento decirles pero el fic ya no continua el autor dijo que lo dejaria en One-Shot**

**bien como estuvo la traduccion, espero que bien**

**Bien acepto cualquier Tipo de Reviws**

**Nos Vemos**


End file.
